O boletim de Renesmee
by nessiecullen2014
Summary: Renesmee tira notas baixas e acaba brigando com a sua irmã, Raika. Isso faz com que sua mãe tome providências. AVISO - CONTÉM PUNIÇÃO CORPORAL #NO SEX# NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!


**POV - Renesmee**

Estava eu sentada na sala, assistindo TV tranquilamente, depois do dia dia exaustivo que foi, quando minha irmã mais nova perguntou:

- Nessie, como estão as notas do seu boletim?

- E isso te interessa, Raika? - perguntei pra ela, sem entender.

As vezes Raika é muito sem noção. Eu odeio quando me perguntam sobre as minhas notas... O motivo? Sempre vou mal. Esqueci de mencionar, tenho 15 anos e me chamo Renesmee Cullen e essa é a minha irmã mais nova Raika Cullen de 12 anos.

- Calma, Nessie, é só uma pergunta. - ela respondeu, inocente.

- Tudo bem, pirralha, mas como eu disse não te interessa. - respondi, dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Não me chama de pirralha! - ela respondeu, fechando a cara.

- Relaxa, irmãzinha, é só brincadeira. - falei, piscando para ela.

- O quê é só brincadeira? - minha mãe perguntou, entrando na sala.

- Não é nada, mãe. - respondi, lançando um olhar a Raika.

- Acho bom mesmo, Renesmee, porque se você estiver brigando com a sua irmã denovo... - ela falou me ameaçando.

- Claro que não, mamãe! - respondi, depressa.

Ela falou isso, porque semana passada, eu já tinha feito a minha irmã chorar. Depois disso, meu pai e minha mãe me deram o maior sermão, falando que eu tinha que proteger ela e etc... Sendo assim, se eu voltasse a fazer isso, eu ia apanhar. Meu pai, Edward Cullen diz que essa é única didática possível para me controlar, mas graças a Deus ele quase nunca me bate, só quando o caso é extremamente sério. Na maioria das vezes é minha mãe, Bella Cullen que aplica a disciplina, como ela diz. Estava pensando sobre isso, quando minha irmã falou:

- Mamãe, entregaram os boletins hoje! - ela respondeu, dando um sorriso e entregando o boletim dela a minha mãe.

Maldita pirralha. Porque ela tinha que falar isso? Se mamãe ou papai descobrirem as minhas notas, não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer.

- Sério? Que bom, minha filha. - ela respondeu, pegando o boletim da mão da pirralha e olhando as notas dela - Suas notas estão espetaculares como sempre. - respondou, mamãe dando um sorriso.

Pois é... Raika era a perfeitinha da família. A pirralha era uma nerd de marca maior, enquanto eu... Bom deixa pra lá.

- Obrigada, mamãe! - ela respondeu, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- E o seu, Nessie? - perguntou mamãe, olhando para mim.

- Eu tive um problemas com o boletim, mamãe. - respondi, mentindo na cara dura.

- Não teve não, Nessie! Eu vi quando você pegou o boletim hoje, até de perguntou quanto você tirou, mas você disse que não me intere... - antes de a pirralha terminar a frase, eu já tinha acertado um tremendo tapa na cabeça dela.

No mesmo momento me arrependi, porque a pirralha começou um berreiro. Eu sei que Raika não faz por mal, ela é apenas muito certinha, mas porra porque ela tinha me entregar?

- RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! - mamãe gritou, me pegando pela orelha, logo em seguida.

- Ai mamãe! - choraminguei, assim que senti ela puxando a minha orelha.

- Raika, fique aqui embaixo, enquanto vou lá no quarto da sua irmã resolver algumas coisas com ela. - minha irmã apenas assentiu, assustada, enquanto minha mãe ia me arrastando pela orelha escada acima.

- AIIIII. - gritei, enquanto ela ia me arrastando - Solta minha orelha, mamãe! - falei, choramingando.

Mas ela não soltou e assim que chegou no quarto, trancou a porta do mesmo, enquanto se virava para mim.

- Renesmee, quantos vezes eu e seu pai temos que dizer que não é para você brigar com a sua irmã? E cadê o seu boletim? - ela perguntou, puxando a minha orelha mais forte.

- Desculpa, mamãe! - respondi, choramigando - Ele ta na minha mochila!

- Então pegue ele e traga aqui. - ela me olhou, finalmente soltando minha orelha.

Eu rapidamente fui até a minha a mochila, peguei o boletim e o entreguei a minha mãe. Ela depois de o olhar, me disse:

- Quatro em matemática, Renesmee?

- Eu tenho dificuldades. - respondi, sem graça.

- E esse três em Química? E esse quatro em Física? E esse 1 em Biologia? - ela perguntou, me olhando, furiosa.

- Desculpa! - respondi, fazendo uma careta.

- Olha, você ta muito encrencada mocinha e dê graças a Deus que eu que vou me acertar com você, porque se fosse o seu pai, você já sabe o que ele faria.

Sim, eu sei. Ele provavelmente ia me pegar no cinto e isso ia doer bem mais. Fiz uma careta ao lembrar, enquanto ela me disse:

- Você já sabe o porque vai ganhar essa surra, não é? - mamãe perguntou, me olhando.

- Sim, eu sei... - respondi, abaixando a cabeça.

- Então venha aqui. - mamãe falou, sentando na minha cama, logo em seguida.

Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça e me debrucei no colo de mamãe, fazendo uma careta, com medo da surra. Já ela abaixou a minha calça e minha calcinha até os joelhos e pegou o chinelo. Eu estremeci ao sentir minhas calças abaixarem, odiava apanhar assim, era tão constragedor, mas nem minha mãe e nem meu pai abririam a mão disso, alegando que se eu sentisse um pouco de vergonha, talvez controlasse o meus impulsos. Nem deu tempo de eu terminar de pensar, quando ela começou.

- NUNCA - PAF! - MAIS - PAF! - BRIGUE - PAF! - COM - PAF! - A SUA - PAF! - IRMÃ! - PAF!

- Ta bom, mamãe, desculpaaaa - respondi, com a minha bunda já ardendo.

- NUNCA - PAF! - MAIS - PAF! - MINTA - PAF! - PARA - PAF! - MIM! - PAF!

- Aiiiiiiii... Ta bom, mas paaaaaaara - respondi, choramingando.

- Espero que você passe a se dedicar mais aos estudos a partir de hoje! - PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF!

- Eu prometoooo - respondi, chorando.

Mas ela continuo, até se dar por satisfeita.

PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF!

- Entendido, Renesmee? - ela perguntou, subindo as minhas calças e me levantando.

- Sim, mamãe... - respondi com uma careta, com a minha bunda ardendo em chamas.

- Eu te amo, filha. Não quero fazer isso com você, mas você tem que se comportar. - ela me olhou, séria.

- Eu sei, mamãe. Eu também te amo - respondi a olhando com lágrimas nos olhos.

Depois disso, eu desci e fui pedir desculpas a Raika pela maneira que eu tinha tratado ela. Ela me desculpou rapidamente, é claro. Mais tarde, papai chegou e mamãe contou a ele o que tinha acontecido, mas também contou que já tinha me punido. Então papai nem se preocupou. Amém.


End file.
